


You love me that way

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art is an explosion, Canon Dialogue, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: But this Uchiha loves you. And perhaps he should have told you that before, but it will have to be this way because our time is over. This Uchiha loves you, and  doesn't want to live in a world where you no longer exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and his characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> I wrote it in Spanish originally. This is the first time I translate one of my works.

_The white-eyed little black sphere never told him its name. It just said it would be inside his heart from that moment onwards, hibernating until the day he decided to wake it up for his great final masterpiece._

_That day had finally arrived._

* * *

* * *

He had been close, so close to finally kill him without having to resort to his C0... But the Uchiha bastard always kept getting to his feet. He had made him strain his body and chakra to a limit he never crossed before, he wasn't even able to walk anymore. Deidara knew he would've done it without that stupid elemental disadvantage. He should have thought of it earlier in order solve that little problem beforehand. There was nothing to do now about it. Things had happened like this, and he was going to finally put a grimace of horror on that exasperatingly imperturbable face.

 

"I'll kill you... I'll be the winner, even if I can't move. My bombs will win for me."

He studied his face for a few seconds, hoping to see some change in him. But Sasuke's features remained unchanged. He just stood there, panting, looking back at him with those damn red eyes he hated.

"Considering you're about to perish, you could at least get scared or something, don't you think, un?" he said, smiling smugly "This time, my art wins. And you die!"  
  


_ Bastard.  Show some fear.  Weep. Beg me not to kill you. _ _Maybe if you humiliate yourself first, I'll let you go._  
  
But Sasuke showed no fear.  He did not weep.  Nor did he begged for his life.  Feeling the anger boil inside him, Deidara burst out laughing.  
  
"You get on my nerves so much it's unbelieveable!  You're exactly like that damn brother of yours!  Why can't you stop playing the tough guy!?"  He shouted, Sasuke still glared at him without even blinking. " Those eyes... Those damn eyes of yours make me sick!  Eyes that reject my art, that despise my art!  Stop looking at me with them!  With those eyes that don't appreciate beauty... that don't show astonishment... that ignore my creations...!"  
  
"I couldn't care less about all that.  I just want to know one thing.  Where is my brother?  Tell me" Sasuke said calmly.  


Disgusting. He was disgusting. He glared back at him, letting him know that he was not going to get intimidated by him.  Until Sasuke switched off his sharingan.  
  
"You turned it off. How dare you underestimate me?"  He muttered under his breath.  
  
The moment had arrived.  
  
When he yanked off his shirt, he saw him finally showing some surprise.  Even if it was not a lot.  
  
_ You're as good as dead, Uchiha.  _ _As good as dead..._  
  
The wretch wasn't even gonna be able to stop that. He could not run away from his C0, no matter what he did.  Deidara's only regret was not being able to say goodbye to Tobi, but if he did not kill Sasuke now, he might not have another chance.  
  
"Tobi!  If you're still there, go now! Run away as fast as you can!"  He shouted, that would have to do as his farewell.  
  
Deep down, it hurt to know he was not going to see him anymore, that airhead had grown too much on him.  


Using his left hand-mouth, he broke the seams that kept that fourth mouth sealed in his chest.  He took the rest of his clay as he jerked the black thread, with nothing else to restrain it, its chest tongue came out with a groan, hungry, begging for some clay.  
  
There was no reverse now.  
  
As he watched it devour that last piece of clay, he began to cackle out loud.  Happy for his victory.  Happy to see, at last, Sasuke nervous.  Happy to be art.  
  
"Look at my masterpiece Sasuke ... It's titled, self-destruction!"  
  
_That's it. __Sasuke... That's it... Fear me..._  
  
He began to feel how that white eyed black ball collected all the vital energy contained in every cell of his organism, a ctivating the wicks while draining him. 

"This explosion will be different from the others.  It will leave perpetual scars on the Earth's surface... My art will finally have the recognition it deserves!"  
  
_ Forgive me... Tobi... _

"And you... you will die!!"  
  
The smile got erased from his face as he watched his partner appear from the ground behind Sasuke, slipping his arms under his armpits and immobilizing him against his body.  He blinked several times, unable to believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Tobi...?"  
  
"Worry not, senpai!  Tobi has everything under control!  Sasuke won't escape!"  
  
He watched out of the corner of his eye how Sasuke began to grow more and more restless.  But he had stopped caring about him, because the same Tobi that he had tried to save by telling him to run away was there in front of him, when there was only thirty seconds left for his final detonation.  
  
"You dumbass!  I warned you!  Why didn't you flee" he screamed.   
  
"Get off me!"  Sasuke commanded, twisting in his grip.  
  
Tobi shook his head.  
  
"Senpai, you would have wasted your final masterpiece because Sasuke had one last ace up his sleeve and he was going to escape.  Tobi didn't want that to happen because he's a good boy, so he came to help."  
  
"What are you talking about, Tobi!?  Go now!  If I concentrate maybe I can delay it all a little, come on!"  
  
The process was unstoppable, but he was sure he could slow it down to give him time to flee.  He did not want to kill him.  Not Tobi.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?! GET OFF ME I SAID! DON'T YOU SEE HE'S GOING TO KILL THE TWO OF US?!" Sasuke shouted.

"You keep quiet," Tobi said, covering his mouth with one hand. " If Deidara-senpai wants to become art... Tobi will become art with him.  You're going to win your battle against the Sharingan today, I'll make sure you do.  This will be my farewell gift to you.  Two Uchihas will surrender today to your art.  
  
"T-two... Uchihas...?" he babbled.   
  
His legs had already lost all color.  Tobi took off his mask and dropped it on the ground.  Making eye contact with him, he smiled.  
  
"Two, that's it.  Because I'm one too, "he said. "I'm sorry it has to be this way how you find out.  I always wanted to tell you, I always hated to hide it, if that helps my case.  But this Uchiha loves you.  And maybe he should have told you that before, but it will have to be this way because our time is over. This Uchiha loves you, and doesn't want to live in a world where you no longer exist... Because he knows that he will not be able to bear losing for the second time the only light in his life."  
  
Sasuke's muffled cries were heard in the background, his eyes bulging due to the fear of his imminent death.  Deidara would have been thrilled to see him like that a few minutes before, and now he did not care at all.  Surprisingly, knowing that his partner was an Uchiha too didn't seem important either.  Did Tobi really feel that way about him?  Did he really consider him the only light that illuminated his life?  He who was always so cheerful... always so enthusiastic... thought something so dark?  
  
"Tobi..." he said, speechless.  
  
His partner shook his head.  
  
"Obito."  
  
"Obito..." he repeated, saying for the first time his true name.  
  
Hearing his lips whisper his name, made him shed a tear.  
  
"I think you two raised too much dust while fighting... A bit got into my eye." He snorted noisily, more tears falling " It's been a while... since the last time it happened."  
  
If he looked through his body he could see what was behind. Deidara had managed to delay the explosion a little, otherwise he would have gone katsu already.  He wanted to hug that idiot, to kiss him, to tell him that he loved him too, but there was no time, the process of gathering energy was almost complete.  He ran to Tobi and surrounded him with his semi-transparent arms.  Sasuke was trapped between them screaming in despair, but his presence wasn't important. He was his gift.  Tobi was giving his life to help him kill him.  
  
"You're the stupidest person I've ever met in my life," he said, leaning his head on Tobi's shoulder as he dug his nails into his arms with all his remaining strength. Trembling.  
  
Tobi released a hand to caress his hair one last time, smiling through tears at the sound of it.  
  
"I know I am.  But that's how you like me..."  
  
_...isn't it, senpai?_  



End file.
